


【TF】風花雪月：陸

by TF061029



Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991





	【TF】風花雪月：陸

02.

手冢國光是在不二周助九歲的時候被越前南次郎撿上山的，那年，手冢國光十歲。越前南次郎老早就知道自己該有兩名弟子——他算卦算出來的。決定帶著手冢上山那天他也為未感到困擾，老道士心想以不二周助的性子，估計和誰都是能處得不錯的。

然而在看見兩名孩童相見不過幾秒，自家大徒弟就衝上去先是給了對方一拳，再緊緊抱住對方不放的行為，就頗讓越前南次郎感到費解了。他撫著自己一直留有些許胡渣的下巴，仔細觀察著眼前兩個小男孩的舉動，嘴角透出一絲詭異的笑容：「緣份啊……這可有趣了呢。」

一直等到三人坐定，也都是傍晚的事了。越前南次郎這才從不二和手冢的對話里知道兩人原來都是生活在青山下的小鎮，七八歲的年紀玩在了一起，最後卻是手冢一家不告而別，因此中間斷了音信。  
「我那天回到家裡，母親對我說父親被皇城徵召了，於是我們整家人都必須奉旨，迅速前往邊疆，這才失了與你的約。」小手冢言語里滿是歉疚，卻看小不二依舊鼓著張包子臉，手裡的筷子一下一下的戳著面前的菜梗。  
「……讓你失約！我告訴你，我很記仇的。」小不二嘟囔著，碗里的菜不多時已經被戳成爛泥，南次郎拔開葫蘆塞子仰頭飲了口酒，笑著點頭：「不錯，不二什麼都好，就是挺記仇。」  
「我……」年幼的手冢國光反倒沒了安撫不二的主意，思索片刻，他瞧著桌上盡是綠色的青菜，遂開口道：「師兄，要不，明天給你做個燒雞吧？」

伴隨著越前男次郎的一聲老沒正經的喝采，不二周助眼睛亮了，他抬頭看著手冢國光，一雙水汪汪的藍眼透著興奮：「你叫我什麼？」  
「師兄。」手冢語調正經地答道。  
「你會做燒雞？」  
「啊，我會。」  
「真是我的好師弟，以後我每天給你斟茶倒水！」不二整個人都跳了起來，手冢看著覺得未免有點過於可愛，於是便拉著他的手，輕輕拍了兩下說道：「你若不膩，我倒是天天都能給你做燒雞。」

話音一落，他就看見不二周助的手開始起上大大小小的疹子，越前南次郎輕輕撥開他，手上的蒲團扇子一輝，不二整個人便陷入沈睡，手冢見師父又往不二身上貼了張符，不二小小的身軀便如同睡在的雲端上似的，飄向臥房的位置。從那天之後，手冢國光明白，即便自己再喜歡不二周助，除非是不二周助主動過來親近自己，否則現實總是那麼殘酷——他都是看得到，吃不著的。

「……所以，我和不二其實認識了很長一段時間，算到現在，也足有十多年。」手冢背對著真田家偏堂的門口緩緩說道。  
一旁真田一口茶剛喝下去，還沒來得及開口，廳堂里其餘三人就聽見幸村說道：「這些故事，我們其實都早已知曉，手冢校尉還請開門見山說話。」  
「啊，那麼，在下便繼續。」手冢到底和幸村不是特別熟稔，是以兩人對話之間還以尊稱取代自己和對方的名字。  
不二聽得手冢要說起那段他只得知片段的往事，方才還眯著的眼倏地睜了開來。

「我與不二在師父們下不知不覺就過了七年，卻沒想到那年秋末，我下山替師父買點東西，偶然聽見城裡有人說著手冢一家密謀造反，皇上已下令滿門抄斬，屍體不得運回皇城，只能從此雪葬在邊疆一事。」手冢娓娓道來，聲音聽上去是一如既往的平靜，彷彿整件事並未與他有任何干系。

不二聽著聽著，心下不寧，他抬眼看了看對面的幸村，又見幸村拋來一個「稍安勿躁」的眼神，只得繼續聽手冢說道：「我心裡著急父母爺爺和同族的其他兄長，於是回山和師父稟告過後便連夜趕往邊疆，我知道這其中一定有什麼誤會，卻不想最後仍是無力回天。」  
「彼時邊疆已經開始下雪，我一到父親曾經效力過的軍營處，便被真田給發現了，接著，就被納入了真田軍的麾下。接著這四年間守衛邊境，在無其他，直到昨日回城遇上了你。」

一段敘述至此結束，坐上誰也沒多說什麼，手冢朝真田點了個頭，便回到不二身旁的位置上坐下。真田正想起身，卻被一旁的幸村揮手攔下：「等等，請先容我說上幾句，可好？」他面上和顏悅色，話里卻滿是不容他人置喙的意味。不二和手冢輕輕點了個頭，便見幸村端起茶輕啜了口，笑著道：「昨日我說過你我並非初見，是也不是，手冢校尉？」  
「啊，你確實提過。」  
「那你可知其中緣由？」  
「還請幸村先生指點。」

03.

「我這麼說吧，在你下山趕往邊疆那時，我和弦一郎幾乎是同時得到消息，在邊疆的軍營里等著你了，但我並不效力於真田麾下，是以在你到達第二天早晨我便回到城內。」幸村說完，又喝了口茶，續道：「雖然越前南次郎看上去不入塵世，但到底也容不得有人作惡。你師父應該一直都知道，手冢家祖傳的映雪是帶有神力的古物。」

真田聽見幸村說完，又補了幾句：「我那時尚未繼承父親的位置，但自從傳出手冢一家密謀造反的消息後，父親表面不動聲色，背地裡卻也是不遺餘力想找出真正污蔑之人，同時還想找到有力的證據救出你們一家，只可惜皇上下旨太快，連審理也沒有，便決定直接處刑。這才……」他講到這，一個高大漢子像是想起什麼傷心往事，神色間帶了點哀戚。幸村伸出手輕輕撫上真田的後背，良久，才讓少年將軍繼續說下去。

「後來有天夜裡，我在營地裡發現一隻貓，覺得甚是奇怪，後來取下的後腿的那封信，才知道南次郎先生要我們無論如何都得保住你。」

不二聽到這裡，他不禁思索手手冢這四年來承受的到底是什麼樣的期許和壓力。他師弟的性格，他向來是清楚的，既認真又有責任。沒頭沒尾的出了事，彼時年少的手冢肯定獨自在心裡背著「殺人兇手」的名號過了一段日子，思及至此，他眼眶里不禁迷濛的泛起一股水氣，還沒等眼淚流下，就聽見身旁的手冢應道：「啊，映雪是而立那年，母親到山腳下探望我時交給我的，她告訴我最好隨身帶著，於是我便一直玉不離身至今。」

幸村道：「那便是了，想來你父母親也早已知曉映雪本非俗物，這才要你好好待在山上，畢竟尋常人士也進不去青山的。」  
真田則道：「我在收到書信後便連忙告知父親，於是暫時將軍令傳給了我，自己連夜趕回皇城向皇上請命，力證你一直都在青山上拜師，最後才保下了你。」

四人皆已把所知所見公諸於廳堂內，不二周助的腦袋飛速地運轉起來，不多久他便支著桌腳起身向其他三人說道：「既然如此，手冢一家的過往便已無需再多做說明瞭，但我還有一點不解……」

確實，此時眾人心下對於手冢一家四年前慘遭滅門的真相也一片明朗，事件的始末無非就是有心人覬覦映雪所招致。而手冢父母怕是早有所感，幾年來映雪硬是在青山上和手冢國光的身邊安然地保存了下來。

「然而，方才星塵客棧里那幾名漢子，卻是來奪笛的，這就有點說不過去了。」不二對著面前的幾個人說道。  
「首先，我在皇城兩年里，從來沒有人為瞭望月而向我發起挑戰，也從來沒有人強行奪取。偏生在手冢回到城內的第二天，光天化日下就這麼大陣仗的，好生奇怪。」  
「不，一切都說得通。」手冢突然插進這麼一句話，廳堂上的幾個人便都神色詫異的看向他。

說時遲那時快，伴隨著一陣疾勁的風聲，真田當機立斷的擋在幸村身前，不二一躍而起，口裡喊道：「著！」，手中折扇一開一扇，那東西便在真田身前落地，與其距離不過一寸有餘。定睛一看，是支羽箭。同一時間幸村拾起地上羽箭，而手冢毫不猶豫的快步至一旁拿起兩把真田放在牆上的劍，一把扔給了真田。不二手裡除了折扇已經多了兩張符紙，四雙眼睛眨也不眨的盯著院外的方向。

牆外卻再沒有第二支箭襲來，不二見狀，便對幸村說道：「看來他們已經追蹤到真田府上，方才的這支箭就是個警告，如此下去怕是你和真田兩人再插手……」  
幸村卻舉起手搖了搖，寬大的袖子遮住了不二的半邊臉：「今日之事，當年無端牽累了手冢一整家，你認為光憑你二人，就過得去嗎？」  
「唔……」不二一時語塞，卻聽得幸村叫喚：「手冢，把他帶回去，我和你們一起回月。」  
真田一聽，連忙說道：「我送你們去。」

04.

手冢身形不動，心裡卻想著。他知道不二向來不喜太多人摻在一件事里，特別這次的事可能還會攤上人命，但一來自己還沒把最重要的事給解釋明白，二來到底也是不能就放著真田和幸村兩人在這。敵人在暗，都能在光天化日之下襲擊將軍府，想來若交起手來真也是毫無顧忌。他思來想去，最終還是沒忍住問了不二一句：「我們……回宅院去吧？最重要的部分，還沒說完。」  
不二輕輕應了一聲，看上去也和手冢想過了一樣的事，四人便從後門離開，往巷子里走去。古琴鋪距離真田家不過兩個拐彎，幾個人便悄聲無息的拉開木門探進店裡。

「你倆對這的器物不熟悉，我和幸村殿後吧。」不二說完，朝手冢點了個頭，少年校尉就帶著自己的同袍慢慢地走進畫里，不二前他們前腳已入，正準備招呼幸村到小宅院裡，一撇頭，便看見幸村眉眼間殺氣大盛。  
「太安靜了。」幸村說，一邊拿了牆邊的古琴置於面前的琴架上，不二會意，折扇一甩，砰的一聲木門就敞開的完完全全。  
「出來吧，街道上人是少了點，但不至於連蟲的聲響都沒有。」不二說道。他甫一說完，果然從角落處走出早上的那幾名蒙面漢子。  
「不二公子倒也機靈，稱全才也當之無愧，只可惜今天一早酒樓里被那叫手冢國光的狗崽子斃了我師弟，新仇加上成命，更是放你不得！」說話的卻不是早上酒樓里的高大漢子，而是一旁略顯矮胖的一名男子，不二和幸村對看了眼，幸村便道：「神經病才罵人狗崽子，神經病罵誰呢。」  
那人怒道：「神經病罵你呢！」

不二一聽，嗤的一聲笑了出來，身形不動，手裡折扇緊握：「喔，神經病，久仰大名。」  
幾名漢子這才明白幸村是拐著彎罵人，各個惱羞成怒，抽出明晃晃的刀子便衝上前，嘴裡呼喝著：「龜兒子！看今天還不要你們給爺們賠禮！」  
只聽得「錚錚」數聲，為首的矮胖漢子舉著刀軟綿綿的便倒下，剩下三名蒙面人不知所以，有的索性和身撲上，眼看就離不二的身前不過數尺，又是錚錚之聲不絕於耳，又是兩名漢子倒下，如今便只剩那高大漢子。

高大漢子眼見兄弟都已倒下，一時之間也不敢妄動，他定睛一瞧，只見倒地的同伙脖子上都滲出血絲，那傷痕甚是細微，他無暇細思，看著眼前的不二和幸村結結巴巴地說道：「你……他們……我……」  
幸村笑道：「不錯，敢情您老也想嘗一下這琴弦的滋味麼？」說罷，錚的一聲，只見琴弦飛起，纏上那人的腳踝，把他拖至不二的身前。  
不二看著那人道：「說了再見不見，您老卻不聽勸，帶回去給你家主人，說不二周助想找個良辰吉日會會他。」說罷，往那人身上貼了道符，不疾不徐地從懷裡掏出了幾包文記酒樓的辣椒全數倒入那人手裡，接著又讓幸村把人給綁了，砰的一聲踹在那人屁股上，瞬間把人踢了個老遠。

「我說你啊……我才奇怪那些皇城名少怎麼就說不想再和你比武，還真多虧了文記啊。」見敵人消失在視野內，幸村這才涼涼的對不二說道。  
「吶，走吧，時間不多了，手冢在等我呢。」不二笑答，兩人便一前一後地走進了畫里。

-待續-

南次郎：老道士聽起來真讓人不開心。  
燒雞：原來我是定情物啊（。


End file.
